Both the medical community and informed laity are well aware of the variability in blood pressure measurements. Medical professionals are familiar with the many causes for such variations. These causes include a person's physical condition, a person's mental state subject to many outside influences, the quality of the measuring equipment, the competency of data interpreters, and the naturally variable response to normal bodily functions. Despite these numerous variables, healthcare providers of all types and levels of experience typically make important health decisions based upon non-scientific data and evaluations (e.g., a single or small number of blood pressure measurements). According to well-known scientific data processing methodology, using such a single measurement “tradition” introduces a high risk for error. It is difficult to estimate the damage that this traditional procedure may have inflicted upon humans due to inaccurate information and mis-diagnosis.